Dreamscapes
by Britva
Summary: *¤*¤*Chapter 3 Is Up*¤*¤* Hermione has been having strange dreams, but are they a window into what she really feels??? Please R/R!!!!
1. Dreams Have A Mind Of Their Own

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter. Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it. Joking.  
  
Dreamscapes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dreams Have A Mind Of Their Own  
  
  
  
Hermione Aleene Granger sat in her nicely carved throne admiring her new ruby ring her father had bought her. She was sitting in court so there was nothing for her really to do. She looked up from her inspection of her ring for a second and studied the people around her.  
  
They were all stuffy dignatarys that had no spice in the way they dressed or acted. She smiled as she looked at Harry, one of her best friends, he was a royal gaurd in the army and was the only one besides, Ron, that wasn't staring vacantly around.  
  
Ron was her other best friend, and in his eyes more. She hoped she wouldn't hurt him when she anounced that she was going to marry Draco Malfoy. As much as she hated the idea of being married to that heartless lump, she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Her father had explained to her that their marriage would bind the two kingdoms together, creating a powerful allaince. She had screamed and thrown a fit, but her father said there was nothing she could do the contract had been drawn up since she had been born.  
  
Supper that night had been unbearable. Her mother had simpered over how attractive Draco was and how rich he was. Hermione had just scoffed and went about her dinner quietly. All along she had been trying to think of a plan to get her out of the dreaded marriage.  
  
The truth was she had been hoping to be married to Harry, but it seemed he didn't feel the way she did. She had heard that Ron's sister, Ginny would be marrying him in a months time. It was hard for Hermione not to be bitter. She was studying her ring again when her father anounced that court for that day was closed.  
  
She silently cheered to herself and shakily got up from her throne. She had been sitting there for at least five hours and she felt like her legs were going to fall off. She walked off to the right into their anti-chamber and paced the room trying to get the feeling back into her legs.  
  
She didn't understand why her father insisted on having her attend court. All she did was sit in her throne and throw bored looks at the geusts. Her mother had been abscent from court because she was pregnant, again. Her mother already had eight children, but that didn't stop her from trying for more.  
  
Hermione was the oldest at sixteen then it went, her sister Gabreille who was fifteen, then her brother Zachraihs who was thirteen , then her brother Jonahs who was ten, then her sister Lucinda who was nine, then her brother Jacob who was seven and her brother Nathaniel who was five and the baby of the bunch her sister Elizabeth who was only two.  
  
They all have chocolate brown eyes, and brown bushy hair. Gabrielle shyed away from the sun in order to keep her creamy white complection. While the rest of the children frolicked in the sun she would sit under a screne and work on her embroidery.  
  
She was so much more a proper lady than, Hermione, always acting dignified and proper while Hermione ran around reading books not fit for a young lady. Hermione was a smart kind of bookworm. Her mother and father despaired over what Draco would think of Hermione if he knew she was such a learned woman.  
  
Hermione was very free spirited and as her governess would tell you, could be very difficult. She always fought for what she wanted as long as she knew there was a chance she might get it.  
  
But in the case of this unwanted marriage she knew there was no hope. She could already picture the wedding. Her mother clucking over her dress, her father acting all dignified, greeting the guests, Gabrielle pouting over her not getting to be the flower girl.  
  
Her other brothers and sisters treating everything like it was a game. Ron and Harry would have a hard time keeping their emotions in check. Oh and her grandmother Rose would be there, probably telling her the escape routes she could take if she wants to.  
  
Draco looking like a real prince should, dressed beautifuly in black, and herself looking beautiful, but tired and at her wits last end in a pearly white gown, encrusted with every prescious jewel you could name.  
  
But at night her mind painted a totally different picture, of Harry rushing foward and stopping the wedding, picking her up and dashing out the door. Yes, if only it wasn't a dream. Hermione could probably stand there for hours day dreaming about Harry.  
  
But right then her father entered the anti-chamber. Her father had just been going over the details of her mariage contract with his advisers. He smiled at his oldest daughter, who was off on another day dream, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Its all settled, Mary, Draco's sister, will be the flower girl as we discussed, and your dowry will consist of of one hundred servants, fifty silk blankets, twenty silk sheets, a silk down comforter, twenty earthenware jugs, five horses and one silk lined silver carraige. So what do you think", he asked her happily.  
  
"It sounds like Draco is getting more than I am out of this deal", Hermione said somberly.  
  
"No, he is not", her father said rather pomously, "You are getting his money and as your mother has told me countless times, Draco is quite a catch and you are lucky to have caught a husband like him".  
  
"Oh yes, are you sure it was mother or was it Draco on one of your many hunting trips", Hermione said her vioce dripping sarcasm.  
  
"Now Hermione I know that you don't like Draco very much now, but give it a chance you may grow to love him", he said in a soothing vioce.  
  
'I am sorry but I could never love some one so egotistical, arrogant and self centered. I will never love him, right now I am trying to figure out how I am going to stand him", Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Hermione Aleene Granger, you are going to marry that person you speak so "highly" of and you are going to produce many heirs, and I don't want to hear another thing about it", Alec, her father, said rudely, then as an after thought he said, " And I do know you love Draco, you just don't want to admit it".  
  
"No, father I love Harry, not some retched high born, but a commoner", Hermione shrieked as he made to leave.  
  
Alec turned around now very angry,  
  
"Potter", Alec spat at her,"Do you want to know what your problem is Hermione, you always play it safe in everything, while everyone else takes a chance you sit in the corner and read your retched books. You are just afraid of taking the more dangerous road to happiness. Don't you see that, all you would get with Potter is a life of boringness, their would never be any spark of romance nothing, now go to your room and think about what I just said", Alec said winding down.  
  
He escorted Hermione to her room and then locked her in. She sat on her bed and did as he had told her. She thought very long and hard about were here heart lay. She knew it wasn't with Draco, but it wasn't really with Harry either.  
  
Her father was right she did always play it safe when it came to things, whenever Harry or Ron wanted her to come with them on an adventure she would bow out gracefully and go back to her book. If she was going to find her true inner self she was going to have to loosen up, alot.  
  
She lay down on her bed and fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning to see A shock of pale blonde hair and grey eyes looking at her. **************************************************************  
  
Far away and in another time Hermione Granger screamed.She was still at Hogwarts, thank goodness. She sat up and realized she was shaking. That dream had been so real, but then again they always where. Lately she had been having this dream over and over again and it was giving her the creeps.  
  
It scared her because in the dream she always woke up when she saw that shock of bleached blonde hair that could only belong to the one and only Draco Malfoy. Even now that she was wide awake her father's words still haunted her from her dream.  
  
Did she really play it safe? She didn't know, but she thought that someone had to when you were friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. Really how many times had they gotten themselves into a scrape and she had gotten them out.  
  
With her quick thinking and cool logic she had saved them from Proffesor McGongall after the troll, she had figured out the riddle to the potions challenge to save the Sorcerer's Stone, she had figured out that it was a Basilisk that was turning everybody to stone, and she had taught Harry all of his curses he had used during the Triwizard Cup.  
  
She had been in trouble countless times, had brushes with death regularly and had been in more dangerous sitations than you could count. But that was all in a days work when you are friend's with the two biggest trouble makers to come to Hogwarts in twenty years, yes they had even surpassed Fred and George.  
  
Hermione sighed and lay back against the pillows, she was debating on telling Harry and Ron about her dream. There was no doubt that Harry would understand and be helpful, but Ron was liable to just laugh at her and call her a scared ninny.  
  
Just then it hit Hermione that it was to quiet, she looked at her watch and realized that everbody was were she was supposed to be, in class, she panic and started to hurry around the room collecting her books, she threw off her dirty clothes and put clean ones on. She ran out the door without even looking in the mirror.  
  
As you could have geussed her hair was flyaway and messy as she ran down the empty corridors to her first class Transfiguration. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked as though she hadn't slept in a week and that only added to make her look as if she was very sick.  
  
She hoped Professor McGongall was in a good mood, and knowing that she was the Proffesor's favorite student, didn't take any pionts off of Gryffindor. She came to the door of the Transfiuration classroom and walked inside. As she did so everyone looked up at her.  
  
Professor McGongall was about to go back to explaining how to transfigure their desks into chairs, when she did a double take and looked at Hermione more closely.  
  
"Miss Granger," she exclaimed, "Are you all right", she asked concernedly.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask Professor," Hermione said puzzled.  
  
"Miss Granger, I think you should go to the hospital wing and have yourself checked out", McGongall said ordering her out of the room.  
  
She looked at Ron and Harry doefully and left. She must look a sight if Proffesor McGongall thought she was sick. She walked slowly towards the hospital wing. She looked at her watch and noticed that classes that were down this hallway would be getting out any second now.  
  
She quickened her pace, not wanting to be seen. Unlucky for her the classroom door up ahead of her opened and all the fifth year Slytherins poured out. Draco Malfoy was one of the first out and was followed by his faithful following. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, having spotted Hermione. She tried to duck by him but he caught her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Well,well, well if it isn't little miss perfect Granger", Draco sneered letting go of her arm.  
  
"Malfoy spare me the pleasentrys what do you want", Hermione said trying yet agian to duck under his arm.  
  
"I just wanted to speak with my favorite brown nosing mudblood and guess what thats you", Draco drawled grabbing her arm again as she tried to make another break for freedom.  
  
She looked at him tiredly and stood still for a couple of seconds making Draco think she had givin up, as he turned to his following, she stomped on his foot and at the same time pushed him over. He fell roughly against the wall. But Draco wasn't going to let her get away, as she tried to step over him he stuck out his foot, tripping her.  
  
Although she didn't fall over, she did stumble and it gave Draco the time to get up and grab her wrist again.  
  
"You are going to stay here until I am done with you", Draco snarled with his teeth bared. Who did this mudblood think she was, he thought angrily to himself.  
  
She stood there as he made fun of her, Harry, Ron and her family she didn't pay him any mind all as he talked on and on to his little crowd of followers. She was planning ways of escape, when Draco said,  
  
"Okay, I am done with you, you can go back to your presious Potty and the Weasel", he said as he let go of her wrist. She ducked her head and ran. She was in a crowd of Slytherins and she didn't want to take her chances.  
  
When she had ducked her head she had missed the look of suprise and guilt that had crossed Draco's face. The corridor had been dark and he had been looking at his fellow Slytherins while he made his speech, but when he had let her go he had been very close to her and had looked closely at her face for the first time. She looked a wreck and a half, she must not be sleeping at all, Draco mused.  
  
He had just been the biggest jerk of all time, he had wondered why she hadn't put up more of a fight, but she was probably drained from the whole encounter. Looking in the direction she had gone, she was headed to the hospital wing, as Gryffindore tower, and the library where nowere near here thats were she had to be headed.  
  
He hoped she got better so he could tease and torture a fully healthy Hermione, he didn't think he liked the sick and vulnrable Hermione very much. It's to easy when they don't fight back he thought to himself as he walked back to the Slytherin commons.  
  
A/N: Wow, I have no idea at all were this is going but all of it just came out while I was bored. So please CLICK THAT BOX. Thank You! 


	2. Another Day, Another Dream

Disclaimer: Da, I don't own Harry Potter , what a big suprise.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Another Night, Another Dream  
  
Hermione had made it the hospsital wing with out any further incidents and Madame Pomfrey had given her a drought to hopefuly help her sleep. Hermione wasn't so sure it would help. She was getting sleep it just was a very fitful sleep, that didn't fufill her needs.  
  
She was exempt from the days classes so she headed to the library. Being her she didn't want to fall behind. She sat at the back of the library , at a table that Harry and Ron had christened hers back in fourth year. She was pouring over a page in Arithmacy Marvels when the page started to blur. She only caught herself as her head flopped onto her arm for what was the fifth time.  
  
She needed sleep and she knew it. She put Arithmacy Marvels back on the shelf and walked out of the library. She thought of her encounter with Malfoy and shuddered. He really was an awful git. Making fun of her when she was clearly sick, was most likely his new hobby.  
  
Thinking of him made her want to punch something and being out of her mind from lack of sleep, she did. That something was the cold stone wall. Her hand made a dull thud as it hit the thick stone. When she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood.  
  
"What a wonderful day," she muttered to herself murderously.  
  
She rapped her hand in her robe to stop the bleeding for a second and then healed it with her wand. She was a brillaint witch after all and had been ahead of her class before she even stepped through the door. Many jealous girls resented her for it. Not only did she have the brains but she also had Ron and Harry at her beck and call.  
  
Or at least thats what everyone thought. It was true that she had, had a crush on Harry for sometime now and she also knew that Ron like her, but she wasn't going to date one of her best friends. If their was a bitter break up then it would break apart their friendship and she didn't want that, she had reasoned to herself.  
  
She made her way slowly to the Gryffindore Tower, always checking around corners , hoping to not run into anymore Slytherins. She made it the portait and said the password ("Unicorn Horn") and walked throught the hole, as the Fat Lady swung forward.  
  
She made her way tiredly up to her room, where she threw her books and fell onto her bed. She was so tired she didn't know if she needed the drought Madame Pomfrey had given her, but nothing less she gulped it down before laying peacfully on her bed.  
  
She fell asleep instantly. The only problem was she hadn't told Madame Pomfrey about the embarrising dreams and so the drought Madame Pomfrey had given her allowed dreams.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes wider and just stared at Malfoy. His hand was hovering just above her head, where he had been about to brush back her hair. She opened her mouth to scream, when a cold pale hand clasped over her mouth. She fought to get the cold hand off her face but it was hopeless Malfoy was much stronger than her.  
  
She sat up and slapped Draco as hard as she could. Draco put his hand to his face where there was an ugly red handprint already forming.  
  
"Damn Granger, what the hell was that for", He muttered.  
  
"Why are you in my room", Hermione said ingnoring his question.  
  
"I came to see you and you where asleep", Draco said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Bull I know you don't like me and I don't like you. My father sent you didn't he," Hermione said her voice getting shrill.  
  
"Mione calm down, your father didn't send me, it was my mother. She says I should try and at least be your friend, as we are to be married, and I'm glad I did you look awful pale are you feeling alright?", Draco said looking closely at her and putting his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Don't touch me," Hermione spat backing away from him, " I'm fine. As much as I like your mother Draco I cannot transfer any of that to you. And don't ever call me Mione again".  
  
"Well Mione," Draco said to annoy her, " I must go get ready for breakfast".  
  
He got up and was making his way to the door when he tripped over Hermione's cat Crookshanks who had been sulking in a corner. Draco toppled to floor. Hermione sat on her bed howling with laughter as Draco made to catch the illusive cat.  
  
Crookshanks ducked under Draco's legs, jumped onto the bed and hid behind Hermione. By now Hermione was gasping for breathe from laughing do hard and Draco was shaking with anger.  
  
"When we are married I will personally see to it that that cat is killed", he said as he stomped out of the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Hermione turned around grabbed Crookshanks from behind her. She set him on her lap and began to stroke his soft ginger fur. "Good job, Crookshanks", she whispered into his fur as she gave him a hug.  
  
She set Crookshanks down on the bed and got up. Just then a small plump woman came bustling into her room.  
  
"Good morning dear", she said cheerfully as she filled Hermione's water basin with hot water.  
  
Hermione looked at her closely she had seen this woman before somewere but she just couldn't remember her name. Suddenly it came to her.  
  
"Jaqulynn thank you so much", she said kindly remembering the old woman that had been her nanny long ago.  
  
"Yes, well dear you must get washed up, you are to go to breakfast with His Highness Draco and his family", said as she ran around collecting the clothes Hermione would wear.  
  
"Malfoy and his family", Hermione asked shocked,"Oh, this will be fun".  
  
"Hermione don't speak of Draco like that, he is after all your future husband", Jaqulynn reprimanded.  
  
"Don't remind me", Hermione groaned as she splash the luke warm water on her arms and face.  
  
Jaqulynn handed her a towel and she quickly dried herself. As Hermione did that, Jaqulynn started undoing the buttons on Hermione's night gown. When she had them completly undone she pulled Hermione's gown over her head.  
  
Hermione turned red and tried to cover herself with her hands, as she now stood nude before Jaqulyyn. Jaqulynn didn't pay any mind as she slipped a corset over Hermione's head. When Jaqulynn started to tie up the strings, Hermoine let out a whimper of pain.  
  
"Ouwww, do they have to be so tight", she whimpered as Jaqulynn pulled the strings even tighter.  
  
"We go through this every morning, Yes, you have to have it this tight or you won't look fashionable", Jaqulynn said giving the strings one last hard tug.  
  
She tied them and moved onto the next item of clothing. It was a slip and after that came another one and another one, until finally Jaqulynn heaved the heavy rose colored silk gown over her head.  
  
It fit beautifuly and Hermione did something very unlike her, she stood in front of the mirror for a few moments admiring herself. She looked wonderful. Her hair was alittle bit messy but she would just have to brush it.  
  
Jaqulynn advanced on her with the brush and thinking nothing of it Hermione stood still. Jaclyn began to attack the rats in Hermione's hair and Hermione would cry out every few seconds. After she had gotten it to look smooth and shiny, Hermione turned to leave.  
  
"My lady, what are you doing, you can't go out looking like that", Jaqulynn said beckoning Hermione to come and sit on a beautiful chair made of cherry wood.  
  
"But I look fine", Hermione said flatly.  
  
Jaqulynn got up and pulled Hermione back to the stool. As she sat Jaqulynn weaved her hair into a very complicated braid and then into a very ealegant bun.  
  
Hermione got up as soon as Jaqulyn was finished an hurried to the door. She didn't want to be tortured by this woman any more. She turned around and went back into the room remembering something.  
  
"Umm, Jaqulynn", she called out trying not to sound stupid," Were excactly is the the dinning room".  
  
"You forgot again", Jaqulynn said coming from behind a door,"I will show you".  
  
She set down the clothes she had been folding and walked Hermione to the door of the dinning room.  
  
"Now go inside and try to be a proper lady this time", Jaqulynn said as she gave her a hug and walked away.  
  
Hermione reached for the door knob and was about to turn it when...........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. It had happened again. She looked around her room reassuring herself she was still there. She lay back on her pillows and fell once again into sleep. But this time it was uninterupted by her dreams.  
  
A/N: Okay that was chapter 2 tell me what you thought please. I am fast to post if I have more reviews. Oh and while your at it go read osme of my other stories. I especailly recomend "Thinking of You". So what are you waiting for click that box!!!!! 


	3. Confrentations

Disclaimer: I own nothin. Big suprise there.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Confrentations  
  
Hermione sat in her bed. She was really getting sick of these creepy dreams and the way they felt so real. 'I must be losing my mind', she thought to herself as she combed out her tangly hair. It had been three days since the new dream had popped up, but now every time she went to bed it was there waiting for her.  
  
And if that all wasn't bad enough Draco had been going out of his way to make her life a living hell, whether it was making fun of her parents or making fun of her apearence. It had always done this before, but his insults had reached an all time high.  
  
Harry and Ron had been doing the best they could to keep Malfoy away from her but he always seemed to find her whenever she was without Harry and Ron.  
  
She had been trying to get caught up in all her homework, but really she was drowning. Proffesor McGonagall had talked to her about it already, about how she was concerned that Hermione had lost sight of her goals.  
  
Hermione had shrugged it all off, because it was the dream that was haunting her and she was some how going to have to get rid of them or figure out what they meant.  
  
Earlier she had sent Harry and Ron to fetch a library book called " Dreams, Tellers Of The Future Or Foolish Fancys". She was going to use the book to figure out what it meant and she was hoping it was just going to be some stupid thing like she had eaten to much chocolate before bed.  
  
She jumped as Harry and Ron rushed into the room holding a huge book between them.  
  
"How are you going to read all this, quick enough to stop the dreams", Ron said skepticly.  
  
They set the huge book on the bed beside Hermione and she had to admit that the book was going to take up all of her time.  
  
"I'm sure I can manage with a little help from my two best friends", Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Oh but Hermione we both have homework of our own", Harry said whinnily.  
  
"Your going to help me or I will tell everyone about that little incident between you and that pickle during the summer, Harry and I have lots of dirt on you to Ron", Hermione said threateningly, as she glared at Harry and Ron in turn.  
  
"Okay, okay", Harry and Ron said raising their hands in defeat. They both moved to either side of Hermione and peered over her shoulders at the gigantic book.  
  
Hermione flipped open the cover to the index.  
  
"Okay we need to find the dream interprations", Hermione said scanning the page.  
  
"There it is", Ron said pointing to the bottom of the page.  
  
Hermione looked to where he was pointing and turned the pages until she came to the apropraite page. The page she had turned to had a long list of meanings and she ran her fingure down the list until she got to the listing for enemy.  
  
Enemey; it read; if you dream of an enemy and they are a love interest, you harbor underlying feelings for the so called hated.  
  
"Oh god this is not good", Hermione groaned as she read that entry.  
  
"What"? Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Oh nothing, Hermione said snapping the book shut, "It just means that I am to tired to read today so you two can go finish your homework". Hermione said in what she hoped was a cheerful vioce.  
  
"Hermione, what are you not telling us", Harry said catching onto her scam.  
  
"There was something she doesn't like or doesn't want to tell us about these dreams", Ron said knowingly.(A/N: When did Ron become such a sholar?)  
  
"No there isn't", Hermione said hurriedly trying to shove both Ron and Harry through the door.  
  
"Hermione tell us or we will give you a truth potion during dinner", Harry threatened.  
  
"And ask you to tell us every one of your crushes for the past five years", Ron said catching on.  
  
"But its nothing just something stupid, doesn't really apply to my dream at all", Hermoine muttered half heartedly.  
  
"Hermione, you aren't a very good lair, you know that", Harry said as she hung her head in defeat.  
  
"Fine it says if you dream of an enemy and they are completely the oppsite as in real live you may have hidden feelings for them", she addmitted queitly.  
  
Harry and Ron stood there for a second, shellshocked and dumbfounded, before breaking into a huge tirade.  
  
"How can you like the scum Malfoy, I mean he certainly doesn't treat you very good at all and you can't expect him to change", Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"YOU LIKE MALFOY, WHAT NOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH CRABB, BUT YOUR IN LOVE WITH GOYLE", Ron bellowed, his face read and a vein in his neck pulsing.  
  
Neither of the where taking this very well, she didn't know what was worse Harry brushing it off, or Ron taking it personally. She did the one thing that seemed reasonable, she burst into tears.  
  
"I knew neither of you would understand", she said in between sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry", Harry said whole-heartedly.  
  
"Well, I'm not, I am going to go find Malfoy and give him a peice of my mind", Ron said still angry.  
  
"No, no please don't, Ron. It will only make it worse", Hermione pleaded from where she sat crumpled on the ground.  
  
Ron calmed down enough to consider her pleas and then sat on the bed his head in his hands. Hadn't Hermione realized he had, had a crush on her since fourth year?  
  
'But no she hadn't she had been to busy gawking at Malfoy,' he thought bitterly.  
  
"What are we going to do about this", Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know......... I don't want Malfoy to find out......... but I don't want the dreams to keep on haunting me", Hermoine said in-between sobs.  
  
"Why don't we tell Dumbledore or Proffesor Mcgongall", he asked.  
  
"Are you crazy I wouldn't be able to look them in the face ever again", Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What do you think Ron", Harry said turning to Ron who still had his head in his hands.  
  
"I am really lost on this one", he mumbled.  
  
"Okay then, Hermione, go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her you have been having nightmares. You don't have to tell her what they are about just ask her what you should do", Harry said.  
  
"Fine and if that doesn't work, what am I going to do?" Hermione asked her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to look it up in, "Dreams; Tellers Of The Future Or Foolish Fancys". Harry said calmly.  
  
"Ok, thank you Harry for understanding. I really don't know what I would do without you", Hermione said giving Harry a big hug.  
  
"And you Ron, where would I be without your fantastic humor and crazy antics", she smiled at him and also gave him a hug.  
  
Ron and Harry where both quite red by this time and they where just standing there looking at their feet.  
  
"Well then I am off to see Madame Pomfrey," and with that Hermione strode out the door leaving two very confused boys behind her.  
  
A/N: Ok I finally finished this chapter. I also went back re-uploaded the first two chapters so they are better written. Please review!!! 


End file.
